


Wake up call

by WeirdV



Series: Awkward first meetings AU [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek, M/M, Sad Stiles, awkward first meetings AU, drunken Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is startled when his phone goes off at 3am. Blinking sleepily as he grabs it from his bedside table and answered it with his name.</p>
<p>“Hi” a voice he doesn’t recognize replies, “Do you know the meaning of life?”</p>
<p>“Who is this?” Derek asks, suppressing a yawn.</p>
<p>“Me? I’m nobody” he says, a heavy sigh, “Nobody important, anyways.”</p>
<p>Derek doesn’t really know what to say, another beat of silence.</p>
<p>“Why do people cheat, Derek” the man sighs heavily, “One moment they whisper 'I love you’s' in your ear, the next they’re fucking your project partner in your own bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you called this number at like 3AM and we talked about some pretty heavy shit do you remember any of that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up call

**Wake up call**

_“Hey you called this number at like 3AM and we talked about some pretty heavy shit do you remember any of that?”_

 

Derek is startled when his phone goes off at 3am. Blinking sleepily as he grabs it from his bedside table and answered it with his name.

“Hi” a voice he doesn’t recognize replies, “Do you know the meaning of life?”

“Who is this?” Derek asks, suppressing a yawn.

“Me? I’m nobody” he says, a heavy sigh, “Nobody important, anyways.”

Derek doesn’t really know what to say, another beat of silence.

“Why do people cheat, Derek” the man sighs heavily, “One moment they whisper I love you’s in your ear, the next they’re fucking your project partner in your own bed.”

“Because people are assholes” Derek says, “They’re not worth it.”

“I really liked him, you know” the man whispers dejected, “I really thought he was the one. Have you found the one yet, Derek?”

“I thought I did” Derek replies, to his own surprise, “Didn’t work out.”

“What happened?” the man asks quietly.

“She tried to burn my house down” he says, “She did, actually. Luckily I wasn’t home. I was supposed to be.”

“Wow, that’s heavy” he says, his voice still quiet, “I’m kind of drunk.”

“Drowning your sorrow?” Derek asks, the man snorts.

“I think he’s still there. In our bed – with him” he says quietly, “I’m afraid to go back. To go home.”

“I’m sorry your boyfriend’s an asshole” Derek says, and he actually means it, “You don’t deserve that.”

“How do you know that? Maybe I do deserve it” he says, “I’m a terrible person.”

“You don’t sound like a terrible person” Derek says earnestly, “Just a bit sad and drunk.”

“When I was ten, my mom got dementia” the man says, “She thought I wanted to kill her.”

“How does that make you a terrible person?” Derek asks, not sure what he means by that.

“Sometimes – I wish she’d just stop looking at me like I was the devil” he says quietly, “Eventually – I got my wish.”

“You were a kid” Derek comments, “Nobody would think it was your fault.”

“You think?” he asks hesitantly.

“Yeah, I do” he replies, “Are you – okay? Do you need me to call a cab for you?”

“Nah, I’m not far from home” he says, “Almost there – looks like his car is gone.”

“Are you going to be okay?” he asks again, “are you – safe?”

“He left his key on the kitchen table” the man says, “His stuff is gone.”

“Get some sleep” Derek says, “Good night - …”

“Stiles. My name is Stiles” he says, “Thanks for the talk, Derek. Sorry for waking you up.”

“No problem” he smiles weakly and Stiles hangs up.

It takes a while before Derek falls asleep again.

[…]

It’s too early the next day. Overall he doesn’t have an exhausting day, he’s manning the desk at the sheriff’s station today.

Which means handing people forms and all that.

It’s about half past ten when the man walks in, looking tired and slightly hung over.

“Hi” he says weakly, and Derek can’t help but think his voice sounds familiar, “I’m here to pay a parking ticket.”

He smiles weakly and Derek looks at the ID card and frowns.

“I go by Stiles” the same smile on his face, and Derek frowns.

“Stiles” he says slowly, “You called me last night.”

“I did?” he asks, glancing at the nametag, “I did. Derek.”

“Yeah. We talked about some pretty heavy stuff” Derek says, “Are you – okay?”

“I guess” he shrugs, “We hadn’t been dating for long, you know. But still.”

“He’s an idiot for cheating on you” Derek says, “Anyone who’s stupid enough to let you go is an idiot.”

“Yeah, right” he says, shaking his head.

“I’m serious” Derek says, “If you were mine, I’d never let you go.”

“You’re so sweet” Stiles smiles, “Let me apologize for calling you at 3am last night by taking you out for drinks tonight.”

“Yeah – I won’t say no to that” he smiles, “You still have my number?”

“I do” he smiles, “Now, do you think you can – maybe – get rid of my parking ticket?”

“No can do – Stiles” he glances at the ID card again, “Stilinski. Huh, funny, that’s the same name as -.”

“The sheriff?” Stiles smiles again, giving Derek an innocent look, “He’s like a dad to me. Especially since I’m his son.”

“The sheriff’s son – the one that just got engaged?” Derek asks, eyes wide.

“No – that’d be his stepson” he smiles, and Derek sighs relieved, “So – about that drink.”

“Pick me up after work?” he suggests, giving a weak smile, Stiles nods and gives a wave before leaving again.

[…]

“Hale” the sheriff frowns at him as he walks into the men’s room and finds Derek straightening out his hair, “What are you doing?”

“Uhm – checking myself in the mirror?” he says nervously.

“Okay” he frowns, “Hey, did you see my son? I saw he got a parking ticket last night.”

“Yeah, I met him” Derek says, straightening out his shirt, “We talked for a bit.”

“He mentioned you” the sheriff says, glancing at the deputy as he washes his hands in the sink, “You know he broke up with his boyfriend last night.”

“He did?” Derek asks, hoping he sounds casual, “I’m not surprised. He sounded like a jerk, especially for cheating on Stiles.”

“Cheating?” the sheriff frowns, “Stiles didn’t mention him cheating.”

“Oh – uhm” Derek bites his lip, “I though he told you.”

“He didn’t” he shakes his head, “I’ll let you get to your date, Hale. I think I need to go have a talk with my son’s ex.”

He pauses by the door for a moment.

"Treat him right, Derek" he says, "He's the only son I got."

"I will, sir. Promise."


End file.
